I would
Letra y traducción Liam: Lately I found myself thinking (thinking) ------- Últimamente me encontré pensando (pensando) Been dreaming about you a lot (a lot) ------- He estado soñando mucho contigo (mucho) And up in my head I'm you're boyfriend (boyfriend) ------- Y en mi cabeza soy tu novio (novio) But that's one thing you've already got ------- Pero eso es algo que tú ya tienes Harry: He drives to school every morning (morning) ------- Él te lleva a la escuela cada mañana (mañana) While I walk alone in the rain (the rain) ------- Mientras yo camino solo en la lluvia (la lluvia) He'd kill me without any warning (warning) ------- Él me mataría sin aviso (aviso) If he took a look in my brain ------- Si supiera que pasa por mi mente Zayn: Would he say he's in L-O-V-E? ------- ¿Él te diría que esta E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O? Well if it was me, then I would, I would ------- Bueno, si fuera yo lo haría, lo haría Would he hold you when you're feeling low? ------- ¿Él te sujetaría cuando estás cayendo? Baby, you should know that I would, I would ------- Cariño, debes saber que yo lo haría All: Would he say he's in L-O-V-E? ------- ¿Él te diría que esta E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O? Well if it was me, then I would, I would ------- Bueno, si fuera yo lo haría, lo haría Would he hold you when you're feeling low? ------- ¿Él te sujetaría cuando estás cayendo? Baby, you should know that I would, I would ------- Cariño, debes saber que yo lo haría Niall: Back in my head we were kissin'(kissin') ------- De nuevo en mi mente nos estábamos besando (besando) I thought things where going alright (alright) ------- Pensé que las cosas estaban yendo bien (bien) With a sign on my back saying 'Kick Me'('Kick Me') ------- Como un cartel detrás de mi espalda diciendo "patéame" ("patéame") Reality ruined my life ------- La realidad arruinó mi vida Louis: It feels like I'm constantly playin' (playin') ------- Se siente como si estuviera jugando (jugando) A game that I'm destined to lose (to lose) ------- Un juego que estoy destinado a perder (perder) 'Cause I can't compete with your boyfriend (boyfriend) ------- Porque no puedo competir con tu novio (novio) He's got twenty-seven tattoos ------- El tiene 27 tatuajes Zayn: Would he say he's in L-O-V-E? ------- ¿Él te diría que esta E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O? Well if it was me, then I would, I would ------- Bueno, si fuera yo lo haría, lo haría Would he hold you when you're feeling low? ------- ¿Él te sujetaría cuando estás cayendo? Baby, you should know that I would, I would ------- Cariño, debes saber que yo lo haría All: Would he say he's in L-O-V-E? ------- ¿Él te diría que esta E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O? Well if it was me, then I would, I would ------- Bueno, si fuera yo lo haría, lo haría Would he hold you when you're feeling low? ------- ¿Él te sujetaría cuando estás cayendo? Baby, you should know that I would, I would ------- Cariño, debes saber que yo lo haría Louis and Zayn: Would he please you? ------- ¿Él te complacería? Would he kiss you? ------- ¿Él te besaría? Would he treat you, ------- ¿Te trataría como yo? Would he touch you? ------- ¿Te tocaría? Would he need you? ------- ¿Te necesitaría? Would he love you? ------- ¿Te amaría como yo? Harry: Would he say he's in L-O-V-E? ------- ¿Él te diría que esta E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O? Well if it was me, then I would, I would ------- Bueno, si fuera yo lo haría, lo haría Would he hold you when you're feeling low? ------- ¿Él te sujetaría cuando estás cayendo? Baby, you should know that I would, I would ------- Cariño, debes saber que yo lo haría Louis and Zayn: Would he please you? ------- ¿Él te complacería? Would he kiss you? ------- ¿Él te besaría? Would he treat you, ------- ¿Te trataría como yo? Would he touch you? ------- ¿Te tocaría? Would he need you? ------- ¿Te necesitaría? Would he love you? ------- ¿Te amaría como yo? All: Would he say he's in L-O-V-E? ------- ¿Él te diría que esta E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O? Well if it was me, then I would, I would ------- Bueno, si fuera yo lo haría, lo haría Would he hold you when you're feeling low? ------- ¿Él te sujetaría cuando estás cayendo? Baby, you should know that I would, I would ------- Cariño, debes saber que yo lo haría (Oh) I would, (yeah) I would, (yeah) I would,Yeah ------- (Oh) yo lo haría, (sí) yo lo haría, (sí) yo lo haría, sí Vídeo thumb|center|335px Curiosidades *Los autores son de la canción son: Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones y Dougie Poynter. Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Álbum Take Me Home Categoría:Canciones